


1 moment

by BloodRoseAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseAngel/pseuds/BloodRoseAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 moment

1 moment, 1 moment and it all changed. The plane sored past and the bomb hit the school. Rubble flew everywhere and Marinette coughed on the dust. She pulled Alya out of the rubble and checked her pulse.

There was nothing, no pulse, no life left in Alya, Marinette fell over and stared at her dead BFF. Everybody else got up and brushed off the dust. “ALYA!” Marinette screamed.

Everybody turned towards Marinette and saw Alya in her arms, her face paler than it should be. “How is she?” the teacher asked. “S-She’s gone!” Marinette screamed and the teacher hugged Marinette.

The teacher tried to pull Marinette away from Alya but she wouldn’t leave. The teacher sighed and picked Marinette up and called, “Follow me class.” Marinette cried out Alya’s name as the teacher ran out of the classroom followed by the others.

Marinette looked back at the classroom and her world went black, “Good, she’s asleep. This will be so much easier with no struggling. The whole of Paris was in rubble so the teacher found a standing hotel and booked a room.

The students quickly followed the teacher in. “Adrien and Nino, put Marinette on the bed. The rest of you, stay here.” The teacher explained and walked to the cubbord. She quickly threw each student a blanket.

Nathaniel and rose handed out pillows that they had been given. “Sleep kids, while I make a few phone calls.” The teacher walked onto the balcony and shut the door. She was out there for hours talking on the phone.

 

Adrien lay there, looking up at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do. Paris needed Cat Noir at the moment, but Ladybug could handle it for a little while. If he did try to get away someone would definitely notice. Talking about Ladybug, where was she?

Adrien got up quietly and dodged sleeping students and sat in the chair by the bed Marinette was on. He noticed she still had her purse on. He slowly pulled it off and laid it one the desk beside him.

When Adrien laid the purse down he accidentally opened it. A pack of tissues, cookies and a little red sleeping Ladybug like thing came out. He looked away then realised, if he was Cat noir and had a cat like kwami that size then Marinette must be… Ladybug!

His Lady was Marinette. The small shy girl that sat behind him in class was his beautiful, strong and confident superhero partner. Adrien looked back and picked up the sleeping Kwami. He rushed into the bathroom and locked it.

“Um, ms. Sleeping Kwami. Wake up.” He whispered and the thing started to stir. “A-Adrien!” it yelled. “Tikki! Calm down!” Plagg said, more liked yelled back. “Plagg, what are you doing here? Wait a minute. Adrien, are you Cat Noir?” Tikki said, finally figuring it all out.

Adrien nodded. Tikki sighed and shook her head, “Now I’m confused!” Tikki exclaimed. They heard rustling outside. “Adrien, are you in here?” A voice said and Tikki phased through the door and phased back.

Tikki unlocked the door and Adrien pulled Marinette into the bathroom. “Whoa!” Marinette said loudly, holding her head. “H-Hey, M-Marinette.” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head.

A sound came under the sink and Plagg flew out followed and tackled by Tikki. “Tikki!” Marinette called as Adrien called “Plagg and Tikki.” Marinette looked at Adrien and he realised his mistake.

“H-Hi, My Lady.” Adrien said with a nervous chuckle at the end. Marinette stumbled back and tripped over. Adrien caught her by the waist and smiled, “Don’t you dare!” Marinette said and it didn’t stop Adrien, “Still falling for me are you?”

Marinette let a small wail slip from her mouth when Adrien pulled her back on her feet, “Are you ok?” Adrien asked and Marinette answered with a smile, “Paw-sitively purr-fect.”

Adrien grinned and they heard a knock on the door, “Adrikins, I know you’re in here. Let me in.” Marinette spotted a closet and rushed in, “Wait, first I’ll ask you something. Will you go out with me?” Adrien said, gripping Marinette’s hand “Yes” she replied and shut the closet.

Adrien opened the door to let Chloe in. “Chloe, What are you doing?” Chloe turned to face Adrien who was behind her, “I heard you talking. Is there anyone else in here?” Adrien shook his head, “OK, now we can have some time alone.” Marinette peeked through the keyhole in the cubbord door.

Marinette watched in horror as Chloe leaned into kiss Adrien who was cornered in a corner. Marinette couldn’t watch anymore, she rushed out of the closet and tackled Chloe to the ground.

Chloe screamed as Marinette landed a punch directly on her nose and pulled her up by her hair. “MARINETTE! You are ruining my hair and hurt my nose!” Chloe yelled. “Your nose is fine and who cares about your hair? NO ONE! Got it!” Marinette screamed back.

Adrien pulled Marinette away from Chloe before she could punch her again. “Marinette! Calm down. Why did you do that? You shouldn’t have.” Adrien scolded her. “She was about to kiss you.” Marinette replied, realising what she had done was out of line.

“That is no reason to fight Chloe! I know why you would be upset with that, but she didn’t know. Please don’t do it again.” Adrien said and Marinette nodded. “Wait, what don’t I know?” Chloe asked and Adrien turned towards her.

“Chloe, Marinette and I. We are dating.” Adrien answered and Chloe got angry, very angry. “Adrien, stop this nonsense. What has Marinette done to you? She is a lying bitch. Don’t listen to her.” Chloe said and Marinette stomped forward.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s waist and had to hold her back as Chloe ran from the bathroom in tears. “Who is she calling a ‘lying bitch’?” Marinette screamed and looked at Adrien who shook his head. “Don’t listen to her.” He said and pulled Marinette out of the bathroom.

He had just sat down after making sure Marinette was comfortable, “Kids, I have called all your parents. But they all seem to have been…killed in the bombing.” The teacher said as she walked in.

The teacher watched as shock, fear and finally sadness crossed the student’s faces. Juleka hugged Rose as she cried; Nino patted Alya’s back. Nathaniel sat with Sabrina as she cried and Chloe was in the corner, head in hands. Marinette was sitting in Adrien’s lap as she registered that her parents where gone.

Adrien however didn’t find it that different. It’s not like his father was really ever there, or Nathalie for that fact. He didn’t have an adult he really cared about.

Tears slid down Marinette’s face as she looked over Paris. Then she had a memory come rushing forward. Tikki had said something about Cat Noir and Ladybug combing powers with people around them could fix everything and bring the dead back.

But they needed to know who Ladybug and Cat was. Marinette rushed in and grabbed Adrien’s wrist and rushed into the bathroom. She looked at the door, “Adrien, I know how to fix this, but I need some help…” 

Marinette explained to Adrien how to do this. They walked out and had agreed that Marinette would explain it because Adrien still didn’t fully understand it. Adrien coughed and gained everybody’s attention.

“Adrien and Marinette, what are you doing?” the teacher asked and Adrien nodded at Marinette, “We know how to fix this. But we need your help. Will you help us?” Marinette asked. “How? How will you fix this? Just because you got Adrien doesn’t mean you are invincible.” Chloe said from the corner she hid in.

“We technically are invincible. We can show you.” Adrien said. “Go ahead.” Chloe dared. “OK! Tikki, spots on!” Marinette called and Adrien said, “Plagg, claws out!” Instead of Marinette and Adrien standing there, it was Ladybug and Cat.

“Is this sufficient? Will you help us?” Ladybug asked and the whole class nodded. Ladybug led the class out of the building with Cat bringing up the rear. They stood in the middle of the street.

“OK, we are here.” Everybody linked hands around Ladybug in a circle. Everybody stood silent as Ladybug yelled, “We require all to be returned to normal. I now sacrifice myself for this dream to be true. I, Miraculous Ladybug, give myself for others. Miraculous ultimate cleansing light!” 

Red and Black light zoomed around the city. The dead people appeared all around the circle and the buildings where fixed. The light returned to the circle, whirling above Ladybug.

Cat Noir realised that it was about to hit Ladybug. He broke the circle and dove for Ladybug. The light hit Ladybug, he was too late. She fell to the ground and landed in Cat’s arms.

“LADYBUG!” Cat Noir yelled. “De-destruct” Ladybug whispered and Cat held her close. “S-She never said it w-would kill her.” Nathaniel whispered, crouching next to Cat. “She never said it because she knew I would stop her.” Cat said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Ladybug put her hand on Cat’s cheek, “I-I love you Cat. I can’t wait to see Alya again. I promise, I will be back.” She whispered and then her hand fell, it turned cold and pale. “L-Ladybug.” Cat whispered holding her hand.

“I-I love you t-too.” Cat cried. They all left home, leaving Cat holding Ladybug. He carried her to her home where her parents can mourn her. Then he remembered what she said.

“De-destruct?” Cat said and Tikki asked, “What?” Cat Noir de-transformed and Plagg flew out. “Ladybug said ‘de-destruct. What is that Plagg?” Adrien asked.

 

“De-destruct, the power to return any destruction or death using two people who love that person because of who they truly are. Like if you want to get Ladybug back. You might want to use yourself and Nathaniel, you both love Marinette AND Ladybug. That is just an example though.”

Tikki shook her head, “That is EXACTLY what he wants to do Plagg!” she yelled. Adrien took out his phone and dialled Nathaniel’s number. 

“Hey Nathaniel, its Adrien… I’m good. So hey, you know how Ladybug said ‘De-destruct’ just before she passed away… Well, it’s the key to bringing her back to life… Yeah, meet me at her place ASAP.”

Adrien pressed the hang up button and looked at Tikki, “How did Marinette know about, you know, ‘de-destruct’?” Adrien asked then glared at Plagg, “and I didn’t?” he said, emphasising the ‘I’. 

Plagg just shrugged his shoulders, “You didn’t let me finish explaining before you transformed and I couldn’t be bothered doing it after.” Adrien looked at Tikki.

“I only explained moves like ‘Cataclysm’ that I saw and Marinette did too. But she was still unsure and I only backed up what she knew. I didn’t tell her anything more on you because I didn’t know. PLAGG never told me. He seems to never tell anyone.”

Tikki growled at Plagg who was busy stuffing cheese into his mouth, “WHAT?” Plagg asked, his voice muffled by the chees he was still eating and Tikki shook her head.

“Hey Adrien, (Pant) what’s up (Pant), I ran all (Pant) the way here.” Nathaniel asked. “I need you to help me bring back Ladybug.” Adrien said and started to explain everything to him.

Adrien turned into cat Noir and laid Ladybug on the ground; He quickly grabbed Nathaniel’s hand and held it over Ladybug’s heart.

“I, Cat Noir, wish to bring Ladybug back to the Mortal world and for her to live a great and long life.” Cat said and placed his hand over Ladybug’s heart.

“I, Nathaniel, too love Ladybug and wish to bring her back to the mortal world and for her to live a great and long life.” Nathaniel said and placed his hand over Cat Noirs.

Cat Nodded and they each grabbed one of Ladybug’s hands and yelled. “I command, De-destruct in the name of Cat Noir, Nathaniel and Ladybug. We put our fight for Ladybug’s love aside to bring her back. DE-DESTRUCT!”

Black light circled them and Ladybug gasped for air, “Ladybug!” Cat and Nathaniel yelled together, hugging her from both sides. “OW!” Ladybug winced.

“We are so glad to have you back.” Nathaniel said and Ladybug turned to Cat Noir, he suddenly put his lips up against hers and she returned the kiss.


End file.
